paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Little Friend 7.62
|unlock = |slot = 2 |wtype = 1 |type = 3 |price = $921,000 |mag = 20 |max_ammo = 40 |rpm = 0.098|reload_time = 4.5 |damage = 160 |accuracy = 72 |stability = 44 |concealment = 8 |threat = 22 }} The Little Friend 7.62 Assault Rifle is a primary weapon in PAYDAY 2 added with the release of the Scarface Character Pack. Overview The Little Friend 7.62 Assault Rifle is one of the highest damaging rifles in the game, about on par with the M308 but has a bigger magazine, however it has very low reserve ammunition and no unique mods to its name, thus limiting it to using generic attachments. Mods aside, the Little Friend is a very accurate weapon, but its rather strong recoil is quite something to consider at range. The Little Friend's real selling point is its integral grenade launcher, which is permanently attached to it and can be switched to on the fly for quick crowd control, or to quickly deal with oncoming police units when the rifle has to reload. *'' . * . Summary '''Pros' *High base damage *Good base accuracy *Has integral high-damage grenade launcher Cons *Rather strong base recoil *Low total ammo for both rifle and launcher **Sub-optimal ammo economy *Slow reloads *No unique mods Tips *Due to its low total ammo, an ammo bag is all but necessary to maintain the Little Friend during combat-heavy heists. **Taking Fully Loaded can also help with managing ammunition. *Do avoid trying to use the grenade launcher in tight quarters, around civilians or when attacked by a Taser, as stray fire can severely hurt the user, destroy mission-critical equipment and potentially incur additional cleaner costs. *Switching to semi automatic can help conserve ammunition and prevents potentially wasting half the weapon's ammuntion when tased. Available modifications Barrel Ext= |-|Boost= |-|Custom= |-|Gadget= |-|Sight= Trivia * The Little Friend 7.62 Assault Rifle is based on the with a attached. The in-game rifle sports an AR-15 solid stock instead of the proprietary one by Heckler & Koch. ** It known in-universe as the "SG-417D" and is a product of the German company "Schäfer & Gewehr GmbH", the same manufacturer as the Gewehr 3, Jackal and Contractor. **Despite being explicitly named as an "Assault Rifle", the HK417 is actually a battle rifle as it fires the full powered 7.62x51mm cartridge, this fact is even included in the name of the weapon in game. **The description also claims the Little Friend was modified to allow for automatic firing, while the real HK417, being a DMR, was capable of selective firing in the first place. **The Little Friend's full-auto notch on the selector dial reads "30", even though both it and the real HK417 are normally fed from 20-round magazines. * The name of the weapon is a reference to the quote "Say hello to my little friend" from the 1983 remake of Scarface. ** Despite this weapon being a reference to Scarface, the weapon actually used in the film was an AR-15 converted to full auto with a fake M203 attached to mock the weapon up as an M16A1 with an M203 attached, not an HK417. * The Little Friend 7.62 Assault Rifle is the first weapon in PAYDAY 2 to feature an underbarreled grenade launcher. Gallery 20161216150333_1.jpg|Inventory preview of the Little Friend 7.62. Category:Primary weapons (Payday 2) Category:Assault Rifles Category:Scarface Character Pack